Big Show
Paul Donald Wight (born February 8, 1972) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Big Show. Signed to WWE, Wight is a seven-time world champion, having won the WCW World Heavyweight Championship twice, the WWF/E Championship twice, the ECW World Championship once, and the World Heavyweight Championship twice. He is the first wrestler to have held all four titles. Wight has also won the WWE Intercontinental Championship once, the WWE United States Championship once, and the WWE Hardcore Championship three times. Wight is an 11-time world tag team champion, having won the WWE's World Tag Team Championship five times (twice with The Undertaker, and once each with Kane, Chris Jericho, and The Miz), the WWE Tag Team Championship three times (once each with Jericho, Miz, and Kane), and the WCW World Tag Team Championship three times (once each with Lex Luger, Sting, and Scott Hall). Outside professional wrestling, Wight has appeared in feature films and television series such as The Waterboy, Star Trek: Enterprise, and USA Network's comedy-drama Royal Pains and the action-drama Burn Notice. In 2010, he had his first major role in the comedy film Knucklehead, which was produced by WWE Studios. Wight has said he would like to continue his acting career and expand beyond roles based on his size. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Sporadic appearances (2006–2011) Info here Various storylines and feuds (2012–2014) Info here Aligning with Jake Anderson (2015–present) On the February 2, 2015 episode of Raw after Jake Anderson lost to Mariusz Pudzianowski, Big Show would make his return to Raw appearing as a babyface and it looked as though he would attack Anderson due to the fact that Anderson had previously injured him, shattering his ankle but instead Show knocked out both Pudzianowski and Matt Hardy thus revealing himself as a heel and aligning himself with Anderson. On the February 16, 2015 episode of Raw Anderson confronted Mick Foley about him not being a scheduled particpant in the Royal Rumble match and demanded that Foley add him to the match which was rebuffed by Foley. Anderson then attempted to have Big Show knock Foley out only for him to threaten to remove Anderson from the Intercontinental Championship match to which Anderson had Big Show stand down. On the March 2, 2015 episode of Raw, Anderson called out and challenged Mick Foley to a match at WrestleMania 31 and revealed that he once looked up to Foley and that he had been his idol only to let him down. Foley responded by telling a story about when he first met Anderson prior to him signing with the WWE and how he had been impressed with him at first but later became disappointed due to Anderson's failures as of late. Foley later then accepted the challenge before making it a Hardcore match – it was later made a No Disqualifications Match, to which Anderson accepted before having the Big Show knock Foley out. A week later on the March 9, 2015 episode of Raw Anderson faced Jimmy Rave and was on the brink of losing before Big Show interfered, knocking Rave out causing a disqualification. On the March 16, 2015 episode of Raw, Anderson invited Mick Foley's daughter, Noelle to Raw and proceeded to verbally insult him in front of her only to receive a slap from Noelle. When it looked as though Big Show would knock her out, Anderson seemingly had a change of heart however this was all a ruse as instead Anderson hit Noelle with the Paralyzer before attempting to hit her with the Lethal Injection, only for Mick Foley to make the save and igniting a brawl between Anderson and Foley as the latter was able to dispatch Big Show. Just when Foley was going to utilize a bag of thumbtacks, Anderson bailed and instead it was Big Show who suffered the wrath of Mick Foley. At WrestleMania 31, Big Show involved himself into Anderson's match as it became a two-on-one Handicap match until Jimmy Rave attacked Big Show evening the odds and taking him out of the equation however Anderson was still able to defeat Foley thus bringing an end to their feud. On the April 6, 2015 episode of Raw, Anderson opened the show announcing his intentions of winning the WWE Championship tournament only to be interrupted by Roman Reigns who would then proceed to attempt to attack Anderson only for Big Show to intervene and be on the receiving end of a Superman punch and a Spear from Reigns while Anderson dodged out of the way. Later that night Big Show and Anderson got into a heated argument where Big Show walked out on Anderson teasing an end to their alliance. However a couple weeks later Big Show apologized for walking out on Anderson, before the latter told him that he had one more chance. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Chokeslam **''KO Punch/WMD – Weapon of Mass Destruction'' (Right-handed knockout hook) *'Signature moves' **Abdominal stretch **Back kick, as a counter to an oncoming opponent **Bearhug **Big boot **Corner slingshot splash **Diving elbow drop **Elbow drop **Fallaway powerbomb **Headbutt **Military press slam **Open handed chop to a cornered opponent's chest, with theatrics **Running senton **Sidewalk slam **Spear **Vertical suplex *'Managing' **'Jake Anderson' *'Nicknames' **'The World's Largest Athlete / Bodyguard' **'The Greatest Giant of All Time' *'Entrance themes' **'"Crank It Up' by Brand New Sin (2006–present) **'"Hope for the Hopeless"' by Papa Roach (Used while accompanying Jake Anderson) Championships and accomplishments